Nashorn
|Img = |Hardpoint = Heavy |Level = 7 |WeaponLevel = 3 |Weapon Number = 9 |Damage = 4,950 per round |Range = 1,100m |Reload = 9 seconds |Capacity = 1 round |Unload = Instant |Icn1 = Kinetic |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Single |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = |Icn6 = |Weaponnum = 009 }} Introduction The Nashorn is a long-range (up to 1,100 meters) heavy kinetic weapon. Strategy This weapon fires a single shell that travels in a straight line from the end of the gun to the target. It is the first heavy weapon available for purchase to the player. Due to this, it is commonly seen on the heavy slots of many new players. The relatively fast reload speed of 9 seconds makes it a good bombardment sniper that can keep enemies under cover effectively. The Nashorn is an effective mid-range sniping weapon for low/mid leagues however, it can sometimes miss at longer ranges as fast moving and/or farther robots will have a very brief period of time to dodge the shell. At ranges below 600m, this weapon will rarely miss. The other kinetic type heavy cannon, the Kang Dae, has less range (800 meters), inflicts slightly more damage per shot and has a shorter reload time, giving the Kang Dae a higher overall DPS when compared to the Nashorn. The Nashorn, however, has more range, and a little less damage per shot, allowing it to fill the long range sniping role. Both the Nashorn and the Kang Dae, being kinetic weapons, deal double damage to physical shields. Equipped on a Fury, a set of three upgraded Nashorns can serve as a good bombardment sniper, alternating between forcing enemy robots behind cover while still being able to damage enemy bots often enough to keep pressure on them and softening them up for the knife fighters. Despite this, it is generally not advisable to have more than one Nashorn or sniper unit on the field at one time due to how focused the game is on controlling beacons. Before Update 1.6.0, the Nashorn had an extremely slow bullet speed, to the point that it barely ever connected to targets at long range. The update increased the bullet speed by 45%, which made the bullet significantly harder to avoid. However, there still is an extremely small period of time where one can potentially dodge the bullet by changing directions or by simply jumping. The Nashorn also used to have about a 15-second reload time. However, in update 4.0, the reload time was buffed to 9 seconds. The damaged was increased by 15% in update 4.3.0. Mark I Statistics |level-03-time = |level-03-damage = 4950 |level-04-damage = 5430 |level-04-cost = 40,000 |level-04-time = 1 hour |level-05-damage = 5970 |level-05-cost = 200,000 |level-05-time = 4 hours |level-06-damage = 6560 |level-06-cost = 400,000 |level-06-time = 8 hours |level-07-damage = 7200 |level-07-cost = 800,000 |level-07-time = 12 hours |level-08-damage = 7910 |level-08-cost = 1,500,000 |level-08-time = 16 hours |level-09-damage = 8690 |level-09-cost = 3,000,000 |level-09-time = 20 hours |level-10-damage = 9560 |level-10-cost = 5,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day |level-11-damage = 10500 |level-11-cost = 8,000,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 2 hours |level-12-damage = 11560 |level-12-cost = 13,000,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 4 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 31,940,000 |total-upgrade-time = 5 days 19 hours }} Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 11560 |level-02-cost = 250,000 |level-02-time = 3 hours |level-02-damage = 11770 |level-03-cost = 500,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-03-damage = 11980 |level-04-damage = 12190 |level-04-cost = 1,000,000 |level-04-time = 8 hours |level-05-damage = 12400 |level-05-cost = 3,750,000 |level-05-time = 15 hours |level-06-damage = 12610 |level-06-cost = 3,750,000 |level-06-time = 15 hours |level-07-damage = 12820 |level-07-cost = 3,750,000 |level-07-time = 15 hours |level-08-damage = 13030 |level-08-cost = 3,750,000 |level-08-time = 15 hours |level-09-damage = 13240 |level-09-cost = 3,750,000 |level-09-time = 15 hours |level-10-damage = 13450 |level-10-cost = 3,750,000 |level-10-time = 15 hours |level-11-damage = 13660 |level-11-cost = 3,750,000 |level-11-time = 15 hours |level-12-damage = 13870 |level-12-cost = 3,750,000 |level-12-time = 15 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 31,750,000 |total-upgrade-time = 5 days 16 hours }} Update History Poll Trivia *This gun has higher DPM than the Kang Dae or Trebuchet, however, it has lower damage per shot. *Nashorn Means Rhino in German (Literally, "Nose-Horn"). *"Nashorn" is also the name of a World War II German Tank destroyer. *In the original name, KwK 448mm, the 448mm probably meant the diameter of the barrel which is approx. half a meter. That's a large shell being fired (comparable to an 18-inch gun). *Click here for 3D model of this weapon. Navigation